Carter Summers
Carter Summers-Cohuelo (b. December 11, 2039) is a mutant and Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Velocidad and Hope Summers, and the grandson of Cable and Dazzler. He is a member of Generation X. He is an chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Kudamon. Carter is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Blaire family and the Cohuelo family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Carter is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Carter possesses vast telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. He is capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Carter can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Carter is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Carter has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: The ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Carter's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Carter has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Carter has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Carter is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *''Cyberpathy:'' Carter is a cyberpath, making him able to “read” digital information and broadcasts. Carter also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet. Sound Conversion: The ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach his body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Carter, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to his ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, he cannot use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' The ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Carter possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of his body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Carter’s light will radiate from his body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently Carter must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave his body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from him at all times, even when he is asleep or unconscious. He can produce numerous effects with the light he converts from sonic vibrations. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. He can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. He has learned to manifest his light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, Carter can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' The ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' With effort, Carter can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Destructive Shield:'' The ability to create a destructive shield of light around himself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. Light Immunity: Carter’s body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Sound Immunity: His ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. Localized Time Manipulation: Carter can slow down the movement of time around him, but remains unaffected by the slow down. This gives Carter the appearance of moving very fast. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Carter may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Carter's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Carter is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Carter can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Carter does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Carter dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Carter is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. He often commands the X-Jet. Master Strategist and Tactician: Carter has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the grandson of Cable and the grandson of Cyclops, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Carter has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Carter holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Carter is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Carter is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Master Astral Combatant: Carter is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Marksman: Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Carter is a very handsome, young man, with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He bears a strong resemblance to his mother, Hope. His body is toned and muscular. *'Hair:' Carter has short brown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He does not normally have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Plasma Guns: Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Mexicans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Blaire family Category:Cohuelo family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Chronokinetics Category:Cyberpaths Category:Photokinetics Category:Audiokinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2039 Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Light Immunity Category:Sound Immunity Category:Lightning Release users